And They Said Speak Now
by HeatherCullen111
Summary: Don't say "Yes", run away now, I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door, Don't wait or say a single vow, You need to hear me out, And they said, "Speak now"... {ONESHOT}


**A/N: Such an overused song, I know, but I FREAKING MISS JARA! Why they had to build it up for two seasons just to destroy it is just completely pointless! Yes, I could try and ship Mabian and Jeroy (and in fact, at some points I _did _ship Meddie/Mabian secretly), but I still have hope for Jara! I get that Tasie won't be in season 4 (if there _is _a season 4) but the way Jara ended SUCKED! And how Joy just went with Jerome seemed like a betrayal, after all, Joy is meant to be pretty damn close with Mara. And they made both Mara and Jerome total jerkfaces -.- But yeah, rant over! On to the story (even though it sucks!)! **

**And They Said Speak Now...**

It was a beautiful summers day, and I was stood outside a church in a beautiful blue silk dress, debating whether to go in or not. No, I wasn't trying to get out of church on Sunday, but in fact, I was trying to decide whether I would go in there and have my heart broken or not.

A simple decision, you might say, but in reality, that was far from the truth. In fact, that was possibly the hardest decision I would ever have to make. You see, one of my closest friends, Joy Mercer, was getting married today, but not to any guy. To my ex-boyfriend, Jerome Clarke, who I still had crazy, unresolved feelings for, despite him cheating on me so many years before with the girl that was now my best friend.

_I am not the kind of girl  
Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion  
But you are not the kind of boy  
Who should be marrying the wrong girl_

If I was to go in, I would witness the most heartbreaking occasion ever, but if I didn't, I wouldn't be supportive of my friend. I was supposed to be a bridesmaid as it was, but I declined the offer, in case I chickened out and decided not go in.

_**What do I do? **_I asked myself, sighing inwardly. Finally, after about ten minutes of debating I decided that I would have to go and support Joy. She deserved it, after all, it was supposed to be the happiest day of her life. I made my way into the church, and sat at the very back, biting my lip and smoothing my dress down.

_I sneak in and see your friends  
And her snotty little family all dressed in pastel  
And she is yelling at a bridesmaid  
Somewhere back inside a room  
Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry_

I could hear her yelling from the back.

_**Strange, **_I thought. Joy was usually so calm and collected, but I guess since it was her wedding day she had a valid excuse. Just as I thought that, Jerome walked out of a side room and took his place at the front, Alfie standing next to him as his best man. __

This is surely not what you thought it would be  
I lose myself in a daydream  
Where I stand and say

I wished that I could have plucked up the courage all those years ago to tell him how I really felt about him. How I was stupid for letting him go the first time. How I still loved him, and always would.__

Don't say "Yes", run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door  
Don't wait or say a single vow  
You need to hear me out  
And they said, "Speak now"

_Fond gestures are exchanged  
And the organ starts to play  
A song that sounds like a death march_

The organ started to play a dreary wedding march. It sounded like the musicians couldn't even be bothered, which made me giggle inwardly. _**Stop it, Mara! Don't be so mean! **_I scolded my brain. Just because I had feelings for Jerome didn't mean I could go around being a complete and utter b*tch.__

And I am hiding in the curtains  
It seems that I was uninvited by your lovely bride-to-be

_She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen  
But I know you wish it was me,  
You wish it was me,  
Don't you?_

Joy began to walk down the aisle. I had to admit, she did look beautiful, despite her dress looking ever so slightly pastry shaped. Jerome was a lucky guy to be marrying a girl like her, someone who he could be happy with. And certainly not someone like me, who he felt the need to cheat on.

She was followed closely by Willow, Patricia, KT, Amber and Nina, who were all dressed in matching red dresses. They, too, looked pretty, and I felt stupid for not taking up the offer of being a bridesmaid.__

Don't say "Yes", run away now,  
I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door.  
Don't wait or say a single vow,  
You need to hear me out,  
And they said, "Speak now".  
Don't say "Yes", run away now,  
I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door.  
Don't wait or say a single vow,  
Your time is running out,  
And they said, "Speak now".

I saw Jerome fidget every step Joy took closer to the front. He was clearly nervous, probably about saying the right vows and not messing up. Just then, his blue eyes locked onto mine and he smiled slightly. I found myself smiling back, but then I looked down, feeling embarrassed. How could he still make me feel this way after all this time?__

Oh, la, la  
Oh, oh  
Say a single vow

I hear the preacher say, "Speak now or forever hold your peace"  
There's the silence, there's my last chance.  
I stand up with shaky hands, all eyes on me.  
Horrified looks from everyone in the room  
But I'm only looking at you.

The priest began to drone on once Joy had reached the front. I zoned out, just until he said those dreaded seven words.

"Speak now, or forever hold your peace."

_**Should I stand up? **_I wanted to, every bone in my body tingled at the thought of finally telling Jerome how I really felt. But then I reminded myself, this was Joy, one of my closest friends wedding, and she would probably never forgive me. Still, my legs began to rise, and before I could stop myself, I spoke.

"I do."__

I am not the kind of girl  
Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion  
But you are not the kind of boy  
Who should be marrying the wrong girl

Everyone stared at me in horror.

"What is she doing?!" I heard Patricia whisper to Willow, but right then I just didn't care.

"Mara..." Jerome said quietly.

"I'm sorry Joy, everyone, I really am, but I've been waiting for so long to say what I'm really feeling. So here goes," I took a deep breath, pulling on the hem of my dress with my shaky hands, "I love you Jerome Clarke. There, I said it! I've never stopped loving you! Even when you cheated on me, even when you were with Joy... I just could never get you out of my mind..." I bit my lip hard, "I know you love Joy, Jerome, and I know I'm stupid for even thinking of saying this, but it's out now. I just had to tell you someday..." I came to the end of my speech, "I'm sorry..." I turned to leave the church, satisfied that I'd said how I'd been feeling for so long, but guilty and horrified at the same time. __

So, don't say "Yes", run away now,  
I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door.  
Don't wait or say a single vow,  
You need to hear me out,  
And they said, "Speak now".

"Mara, wait!" Jerome called out, much to my surprise. I turned back to face him, and he looked me straight in the eye before looking at Joy.

"Joy, I'm sorry, but I just can't marry you... I love Mara."

_And you'll say "Let's run away now,  
I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the back door.  
Baby, I didn't say my vows,  
So glad you were around  
When they said, "Speak now". _

And then, his lips were on mine.


End file.
